


I'm fine

by something_else



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is afraid of being sick, Langst, Sick Lance, Sickness, being sick, how do tag, mentions of vomiting, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_else/pseuds/something_else
Summary: Lance isn't sick. It's just allergies, he says. Space allergies are a little worse than Earth allergies, that's all.(Headcanon where Lance is violently terrified of being sick)





	I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I live off Langst and insomnia ^v^
> 
> Jk I love my sharpshooter son.
> 
> I came up with this idea last night and wrote it IMMEDIATELY hAH i hate myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started off as a runny nose.

Lance brushed it aside as allergies. After all, he was on a foreign planet covered in millions of miles of forests and meadows.

Voltron made an alliance with a race that lived in among the trees. To thank them, the monkey-like aliens threw a celebration in their honor and new friendship, blah blah. Lance didn’t feel like himself at first; he felt a little woozy from his allergies. Instead, he sat by the fire and watched the festivities. Shiro was dancing with Allura, Coran and other aliens. Keith was eating some purple berries with Hunk. Pidge wasn’t in sight, but she was most likely--

“Lance, you okay?”

He snapped out of his thoughts and over to Pidge, who had suddenly sat next to him. “Yeah, why?”

“You keep spacing out. Plus, you sound really stuffy,” she said, looking concerned.

He shrugged, wiping his nose on his armor. “I’m alright. I’m probably allergic to somethin’ on this planet, or maybe my body is finally at it’s limit for tolerating Keith.”

She laughed, lightly punching his arm. “Shut up. Anyway, make sure to take some medicine when you get back to the ship. Coran probably has something to help.”

He shrugged again and stared blankly into the fire as the green Paladin got up and joined the dance. He snapped himself out of it, realizing that he had spaced out.

The alien dance song changed, and Lance quickly snapped his head up. It sounded very close to one of his favorite songs from Earth. It brought a sense of nostalgia as lyrics came back to him, and he started singing to himself.

Halfway through the second verse, he sneezed. His whole body jerked as a sense of panic rushed through his veins, but he quickly calmed himself down. He stood up and walked away from the fire, into the woods, so he wouldn’t disturb anyone.

His nose tingled again, and he doubled over as more sneezes came. The feeling of panic grew a little, but he assured himself that it was just allergies. He’d be fine once he left the planet.

*

Lance didn’t know when he blacked out. He didn’t know what time it was, or even where he was. He sat up from lying down on something and looked around. He was still in the forest, now sitting in a meadow of deep blue rose-like flowers. It looked darker than before, so he guessed he had been out for a while.

He stood up and he heard his name being called. It sounded distant. How far did he wander?!

“Ihm here!” he called. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. _Holy shit, he sounded stuffy as hell._ He sneezed into his elbow a few times, then ran in the direction where he heard the voice.

He ran for what seemed like miles. The calls sounded farther and farther no matter where he ran. He couldn’t breathe out of his nose anymore, and he was panting like a dog in heat. Sneezing wouldn’t stop either.

As he turned around a tree, he ran right into Pidge. Both fell over.

“Lance! We’ve been looking for hours!” she yelled. “Why did you wander off like that?!”

“Ihm sorry,” he said, wiping his nose. “Ghuess Ih goht lohst.”

Pidge’s frustration quickly softened to concern. “Christ, you’re stuffed up. We gotta get back to the castle quick so you can get medicine.”

Lance smiled weakly as she helped him up. They took off to find the rest of the group.

-

The headaches only invoked a little bit of worry. They always came with stuffy noses and allergies, right?

The first morning he woke up with one wasn’t too hellish. He took some of the pills Coran gave him and went to get breakfast, but discovered that he wasn’t that hungry. In combat training, his aim was only a little off.

The second morning wasn’t that bad either. His head hurt a little more than the previous day, but no second thought about it was given. He ate only half of his breakfast and lost only a little quicker than usual in hand-to-hand combat training.

From the third day on, he felt nauseous. He felt sick even after drinking water to take pills. He couldn’t shoot straight for the life of him, threw discoordinated punches, and stumbled by just walking.

It got so bad that Shiro pulled him aside after training to talk to him.

“Lance, I know you’re having allergies, but that’s not an excuse for poor performance,” he said in his Stern Leader voice. “You’re a Paladin of Voltron, not a kid at a carnival booth.”

Lance chuckled, despite the pain it caused his whole body. “I know, I know. But give me ah break, yeah? Space allergies hurt ah little more thah Earth allergies.”

Shiro’s demeanor softened. “I get it,” he said in Space Dad voice. “If you need to, take more breaks and rest up, okay? We still need Voltron in top shape at all times, including you, sharpshooter.”

Lance felt a little better after Shiro gave him a reassuring shoulder pat. They went back to training with Lance shoving every thought of his allergies to the back of his head. He was a little better, and his confidence boosted.

The day after that was absolute hell.

The second he woke up, he almost vomited under the pain his head was in. Forehead in hand, he struggled to keep his balance as he walked down the hallway to the dining hall. Cold sweat dripped down his neck and everything just felt outrageously _uncomfortable_. He tripped over his own feet and thudded against the wall, still standing, but slipping quickly.

An arm slipped under his armpits, catching him. He looked up to Hunk, his face full of worry.

“Lance, what happened?! Are you okay?” he asked.

Even the yellow Paladin’s voice; his best friend’s voice made his head throb. Lance gave a weak smile instead. “Y-yeah, Ihm alright. I canh walk.”

Hunk refused to let go. “You’ve been out of it for a while, man. You can barely stand as it is. Are you sic--”

“ _I am not sick_ ,” Lance hissed. He shoved Hunk’s arm away and stood on his own. “It’s just allergies. I am _fine_.”

Hunk backed up a little at the blue Paladin’s sudden snap. Raising his hands defensively, he said “Okay, okay man. Take it easy.”

Lance sighed. “Ihm sorry. I didn’t meahn to snahp. I’m fine, really.”

Hunk gave him another concerned look. “You promise?”

Nodding lightly, Lance smiled. “Prohmise.”

-

When he woke up coughing, he realized that he was totally not fine.

With each convulsion, Lance felt like someone had kicked him in the gut and whacked a hammer against his head. Panic filled his lungs as he scooted to the corner of his bed.

_No, no, no no no. This can’t be happening,_ he thought. _Not again_.

He did his best to not hyperventilate, but he came dangerously close to. If he had, he would’ve coughed more and choke.

_Calm down, calm down...just breathe…_

A sneezing fit forced him to breathe, but it ached terribly. A coughing storm followed suit, and the panic surged. He kept it under control and quickly got dressed. He figured that if he ate something, maybe his stomach aches would go away.

He didn't make it past the doorway. He tripped, crashing to the ground. His vision blurred for a few seconds, head screaming in pain. Another coughing fit made him curl into a ball, and he began whispering a prayer in Spanish.

He didn't know how long he lied there until he heard someone calling out to him, voice rooted with worry. The same someone picked him up, slung his arm over their shoulder, and began trudging down the hallway.

“Where...go?” he managed to say.

“The pod bay, idiot! You’re sick!”

Keith’s voice. Normally, he’d snap back at him with a clever remark. Instead, it fueled his panic.

He threw himself away from the red Paladin, hitting the wall and sliding down to his feet. His whole body shook not just from fear but from shear _ache_.

“What are you doing?!” Keith yelled. _Oh, how his head swam in pain_. “You gotta get in a pod!”

“Dohn’t...need…” Lance panted. He swallowed hard. “’M fine. Not sick.”

“‘Not sick’, my ass. You’re drenched in sweat--”

Lance cut him off with coughing. His chest felt like it was being compressed with every cough. When he was done, he glared up to Keith. “’M not sick. It’sh allergies. Bad allergies.”

“Lance--”

_“Not sick!!”_

Keith took a step back as Lance coughed up another storm. He fought back the urge to yell at the blue Paladin, and sighed instead. “Fine. You’re not sick, I get it. Get some rest for today, sleep it off.”

“Buh Ih gotta--”

Keith helped Lance to his feet, wrapping Lance’s arm over his shoulder to support his weight. “Sleep. Get out of your room once and I’ll kick your ass right back in.”

Lance chuckled, wincing at the pain. “Fine.”

-

The hold on his panic broke after he woke up, coughing up blood.

He curled into a fetal position on his bed, chest rising and falling rapidly, throat close to closing up. He gasped for air, clutching his neck.

Lance was sick. Undoubtedly, full-blown, violently sick.

And he was _violently_ terrified.

In a surge of energy, he scrambled out of bed, crawling on the floor until he could stand up and run.

Everything hurt. His muscles burned against cold sweat. Head pounded like an earthquake. Chest felt so compressed that he felt like his ribs would collapse.

He slammed his shoulder against a corner of the castle. He fell to the ground, vomiting. The sight made him vomit even more, and the red coloring added fuel to the flames of his fright.

He collapsed on his side a few feet away from the mess he made. He had absolutely no strength in his legs to walk, in his arms to crawl, or his will to call out for help.

He cried softly, praying mentally.

_Please._

_Help me._

~~~~~~

A weak immune system. That was his diagnosis.

It was Pidge who found him hours later, passed out next to a mixture of blood and yuck. She screamed for help, trying to carry him, but he was too heavy.

He was shoved in a pod as soon as they got him in the med bay. Coran ran tests while the rest of the team sat around the pod, waiting anxiously.

They saw the warning signs. All of them. They just dismissed it because Lance assured them that he was fine. As he always did.

It would be a while for him to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> ◕‿◕
> 
> I love my boy.
> 
> My soft, pure boy.
> 
> (I'm crying as I write this.)
> 
> Tell me how I did! Thanks <3


End file.
